


can't get enough of your love

by a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Disaster Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, New Relationship, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Post-Canon, Queer Castiel (Supernatural), dean winchester horndog extraordinaire, nonbinary Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle/pseuds/a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle
Summary: spoilers past 15.19a series of ficlets centered around Dean being a newly-out horndog disaster bisexual, he's dating Cas (finally) after he got him back from the empty, freshly human-ified
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 28





	can't get enough of your love

Cas was amazing. Awesome. Unlike any other relationship Dean had ever had (not that he had many to compare it to). But there was something about being with your best friend that was just completely... better. 

He'd finally gotten over saying the words out loud, had finally gotten over admitting to himself that he loved his best friend in a more-than-brothers-in-arms kind of way, but that doesn't mean that he'd gotten used to being able to touch Cas. 

If Dean was being honest with himself, he didn't know if he ever would. He'd walk into a room in the bunker and see Cas, sitting there minding his own business, doing a puzzle or reading a book or making a sandwich, and he'd see his fluffy hair and his tag sticking out of his shirt and his hand settled on the table all alone, and his brain would scream. God he's so cute. I just wanna go tuck his tag in and squeeze the pressure point in his shoulder and see him jump and laugh at his little annoyed face and kiss him so he'd forgive me. I wanna hold his hand so bad, just sit down and slip my hand into his and give it a little squeeze, and he'd look over and smile at me and then go back to what he was doing. 

And then it would hit him. He could do that now. So he would. He'd sneak up on him and wrap his arms around his middle or reach over during a movie night and reach a hand up his shirt just to memorize the feeling of his bare chest. He'd scooch really close to him on the bench during dinner and steal a bite off his plate. He'd lay a hand gently around him when he was sleeping and push his forehead against the back of Cas's head and smell the weird fruity shampoo Cas had picked out at the store special. He'd kiss down Cas's neck while he was making pasta and up his chest when they were watching TV, and he'd reach across Baby to hold his hand when they were out for a drive. There was nothing like the rush he got from finally being able to do what he wanted with the man he loved. 

"Hey babe," Dean started when he saw Cas sitting in a leather chair in the library. He started calling Cas babe as a joke, but he wasn't sure if it was anymore. Now it just kinda sounded normal. Cas looked up from his book questioningly. Instead of continuing, Dean hiked a leg over the chair arm and sat down on Cas's lap. "Hey."  
"Hi, Dean." Cas tried to pull off a tired annoyance, but Dean had actually annoyed him enough times to know the difference between that and an act. 

"Whatcha doin'?" 

Cas sighed. "Well, I was reading a book, until my boyfriend decided to sit on me." 

Dean grinned. It still sent a warm jolt through him every time Cas called him his boyfriend. He ran a hand through Cas’s hair and scratched, which Cas always complained about (“I’m not a dog, Dean.” but Dean knew he secretly loved). "Well, that sounds pretty awesome. Way better than a book." 

"Mhm?" 

"Yeah."

"You know what I love the most about my boyfriend, Dean?" A smile tugged at the corner of Cas's mouth.

"What's that, babydoll?" Okay, so babydoll was definitely a joke. He moved his hands down to hold Cas’s face, rubbing his thumbs along his jawline.

"How incredibly humble he is. And selfless, too. Just really respects my hobbies.” 

Dean bit his lip, holding back a laugh as he nodded. He moved his hands again, this time down below Cas’s shirt to his bare hips. God, Cas had some weird aversion to underwear that Dean did not understand but loved. He leaned in to Cas’s neck and started to kiss along the hollow above his collar bone, recklessly ignoring the fact that Cas was still holding his dumb book and it was now jamming into Dean’s sternum. “Oh no, you can’t fool me there, feathers.” He could feel Cas hold his breath, just for a second, but it felt like achievement. “See, you happened to tell me exactly that in a funny little time I happen to remember as…” 

“Right before I died for you?” Cas asked expectantly. It was his new favorite “gotcha,” bringing up the fact that he’d sacrificed himself for Dean. Don’t want to take out the trash? Oh okay, it’s not like I DIED for you a couple months ago. Want to choose the movie for a change? I don’t know, I just think I should have a say, considering I did get sucked into a void to save your eternal soul. 

Dean snorted into his neck. “Yeah, dumbass. Right before I had to drag your ass out of that hellhole.” 

Damn. He had him there. Cas pressed his smile into a frown, unhappy he’d been had. Dean finally got him to squirm; his fingers were feeling under Cas’s waistband into the tight tuft of hair there. 

“Dean.”

“Mm?” Dean was getting into it now, his tongue making sloppy wet marks on Cas’s neck. 

“It’s two in the afternoon.”

“And?” He unbuttoned Cas’s pants.

“How are you horny at two in the afternoon?”

Dean pulled away. “Have you seen you?” It was a line that he would’ve given a girl in a bar. But, well, it was true. Cas blushed. Sometimes it seemed like he couldn’t comprehend Dean’s absolute unadulterated lust for him. It was Dean’s life’s mission to make him aware and secure of the fact. Starting with a two pm hookup. 

“Dean.” 

“Come on, don’t get all Puritan Angel on me now.” Dean ducked his head under Cas’s shirt and sucked at his nipple. Cas gasped. 

“I’m not a-” 

“Seriously guys? What the fuck!” Sam shielded his eyes the best he could, trying to erase the sight of his big brother straddling his best friend. It wouldn’t work. In the months since the two had gotten together, Sam had seen too much. “I thought we agreed on no sex in communal rooms!” 

Dean only just pulled away from Cas, wiping his mouth with a grin. “Calm down, Auntie May. We haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet.” He raised a flirty eyebrow at Cas, who was torn between faking upset for Sam’s sake and reacting to Dean rolling his hips into him for his own. 

Dean reluctantly climbed off Cas, pulling him up with him. Cas held onto Dean’s hand and let him lead him toward the hallway. Sam glared at them as they passed, Dean giving him a shit-eating grin back (I mean, not too far off).

Cas simply shrugged, eyebrows somewhat apologetic. “It’s true, Sam. We haven’t.” He was a sucker for Dean any day, no doubt about it.


End file.
